


rainy nights

by helloitsboba



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitsboba/pseuds/helloitsboba
Summary: i wanted to write something really soft and short because i was in a mood and this was the result, so read if you wanna feel soft
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	rainy nights

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in like 15 minutes and didn't proof read so it's probably kinda crappy, but i kinda like it a little bit?? so enjoy

jisung doesn't know how much time has passed. nor does he care. the howling wind and pounding rain are enough to tell him the storm is still strong outside his window. and the fact he could see his room told him his fairy lights hadn't gone out. but he couldn't care less about if he could see or not. his eyes are shut most of the time anyways.

he's currently sitting on his boyfriend's lap in the bay window of his room, having a make out session. but a soft one. there was no hunger or lust in any of their kisses. they were soft and filled with nothing but pure love. because that's how minho made jisung feel. purely loved.

after what seemed like hours, minho pulled away to look at his boyfriend. you remember how jisung said he wouldn't have cared if his lights had gone out? scratch that. he would have cared. if they had, he wouldn't be able to see the beautiful sight in front of him. minho with eyes reflecting the small lights, slightly ruffled hair, a smile tracing his lips. he looked completely ethereal. jisung felt his breath hitch. oh, how lucky he was to call him his. 

"i feel like i don't tell you enough how beautiful you are," minho commented, his hand reaching up to hold jisung's face. the touch felt warm against his already burning skin. the younger giggled lightly as he melted into the touch.

"have you looked in the mirror recently, min?" jisung replied.

"oh, i'm nothing compared to you, baby."

"yes you are." jisung grabbed the hand holding his cheek, intertwining the fingers with his own. he brought it to his lips to give him a kiss on the back of his palm. everything felt warm. minho's touch, jisung's skin, the air in the room, the feeling surrounding them. it was difficult to believe there was a storm raging only a few feet away. 

"you're my everything," jisung said, "my stars, my moon, my sun. and you mean the world to me. i love you, lee minho."

"i love you too, han jisung," minho replied. the younger leaned forward to connect their lips yet again, the kiss lasting for a few seconds before minho pulled away. "how would you feel about lee jisung?"

"what about han minho?" jisung countered.

"it doesn't roll off the tongue as well," minho answered, "but lee jisung, that's a name right there."

jisung shifted his position to lay on the elder's chest. minho leaned back so it was more comfortable for them both. jisung wrapped his arms around his waist. "i like it. i like it a lot."

"me too," minho stated, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. jisung nuzzled deeper into his chest. 

if everyday could be like this, life would be paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> um could y'all like give me prompts or recommendations on what to write? ive been having writers block recently, lol.
> 
> but if you enjoyed, leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
